Best Friends
by MariLyn's Mello
Summary: A howince gone wrong... loving your best friend can't always be so romantic. Please Read Review and you'll get the joy of reviewing I couldn't think of anything amazingly amazing to give the readers a.k.a you
1. Chapter 1

**An angst about a howince gone wrong basically.**

**Yay for my new laptop.**

**I don't own The Boosh, Noel and Julian do.**

Silence, that's all it took.

We just had to be quiet for a second, a second without bickering and crimps and talk and fashion and jazz and all the stuff that made us Howard and Vince. All it took was a time when we weren't us, when we didn't put on a mask and play the part. I wish it took more, I wish it took a thousand years for us to say 'I love you', I wish we didn't say it at all. But we didn't need I love you, or a lonely night, or an unmarked valentine.

All it took was silence, one second when we were only thinking of how much we wanted the person next to us. And that's all it took, that was the hurdle that we jumped as our lips were forced together in a cursed kiss and tongues danced in each other's mouths.

I wish it took more.

I hate it, I hate it so much it hurts my heart as I kiss this man I love so much. I wish I could stop you and fuck you at the same time, it's too hard and I'm too hard and you're too hard.

Everything's so hard when you're in love with your best friend.

**Can I have a review or two... maybe?**

**Loves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**God I just deleted the whole thing and had to write it again, epic writing fail.**

**Another short chapter I know, but the next one's longer and they're more in character (For half of it at least).**

**I don't own the Boosh, Noel and Julian do.**

We lay in bed, me facing the wall. I can feel tears run down my face and drip onto the pillow. I shake as I hold in my sobs in, curling into a ball and wishing the world would swallow me.

I really thought it was the last time...

"Vince..."

Please don't say it again Howard, it kills me every time you do because you're either lying or it still hasn't got through to you. You shuffle over to me and put your arm around my naked waist. You cuddle up to me, just like a real couple would do. I want to push you away but I know it's no use, I'll never stop loving you.

"That was the last time, I promise" You say, and place a gentle kiss on my earlobe.

If only it was the last time...

**Loves.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really into this story, I am sure I will have it finished as quick as someone can say 'Uncle Bobby'.**

**I don't own the Boosh, Noelian and Juel do (I mixed the names up, see what I did? Ahh clever :D).**

**I didn't steal the crimp, I made it up during dinner not saying it's any good.**

**Cheers.**

_Toy soldier, toy soldier, here we go._

_First up high and then down low._

_Go to the park in a little Johnny bumper car._

_Ding ting wing wang goes the father clock who hasn't paid his fare._

_Let's go racing in a paddle pop scissor tube!_

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

We both laugh and you get back to reading cheekbone as I get back to tending to stationary village. A pen goes here, an pencil sits there and how did a paperclip end up here in staple hall?

"Why to you bother with those stupid school supplies?" You ask, fluffing your gorgeous hair in one hand and pointing to my village with the other.

"Stationary village must be in tact at all times, yes sir. Your simple mind would not understand the importance of it Vince" I say back. Stationary village, like my building blocks I used to have as a kid. I loved being a kid, not a care in the world, everything's painted in rainbow and there's always a happy tune in the background. You don't have to worry about falling in love with your best friend.

"You never know what'll happen in stationary Village Vince" I say.

"What? Is it like that town in Midsomer Murders?"

"Yes"

"Where all the pens start an evil cult and set everything on fire and the pencils burn like matches?"

"Yes"

You laugh, and throw your magazine down, leaning over the counter and start fiddling with the sharpener fence. I grab your hand and go to throw it away, but don't.

My hand holds onto your wrist and your hand lays limp, I look into your big blue orb like eyes and your pale face that is blank and impossible to read. You poke your tongue between your teeth and run it over your pink lips, you always do it when you're nervous. I have to bite my lip to stop myself from dancing with your tongue and kissing you. But the stairs groan and Naboo and Bollo walk in, you snap from my gaze and get back to reading cheekbone, I remain how I was a second ago, staring off into what was your blue saphire eyes.

"We're nipping out to get supplies, you two keep an eye on the shop. Oh and Vince, keep an eye on Howard, don't know what his sexual activies are now but I don't want them happening in the shop" Naboo said in his lisp cursed voice, you say a small 'ok' from behind Cheekbone. Naboo and Bollo walked out, I heard the bell go and it's just me and you, me again Vince Noir, once again alone. We were so close, no I don't want it to happen again, I can't let it happen again.

I promised.

I always think this'll be the last time, that I can stop myself, but I never do.

But this time is different, I think.

But I always think that too....

We sit in silence, you reading and me taking out my blank notepad and flicking through the empty pages.

I have to do something to break the silence, I'll go crazy if I don't.

"Tea?" I ask.

It takes several seconds for you to reply, I can tell you're struggling with words.

"Yer"

"How many sugars?"

"Five, you know like my tea sweet"

"Milk?"

"Lots"

I don't know why I bother asking, I know how you like your tea. Five spoons of white sugar, half a cup of milk and earl grey tea. I walk upstairs and into the kitchen, filling up the kettle and placing it on the stove. As I get the milk out and start to pour I can feel the presence of someone only meters behind me staring at my back.

You simply stands and watch me as I make tea, sweat drips from my forehead as I dump spoons of sugar in his tea. Some on the white grains fall because I'm shaking so much, feels like the weight of the world in on my shoulders. I hold your milky tea, I have to turn meet your eye, this is the hardest part. I turn and try not to give you eye contact walking towards you and holding your

silver mug out to you. Can you see my hands shaking?

"Cheers" You say in a high voice like you've got something in your throat, and we both stand, my eyes on the floor and your eyes trying to seek out mine.

Why are you trying to get me to do this, you hate this as much as I do.

" 'oward?" You say, and now I know I have to look up because I know that voice is too heart broken to ignore. I look up and have eye conact, that's all we need and before I can register Vince's silver mug is in pieces and the tea is split and your is under me with you face pulled into a porn star pleasure, as I kiss you and I pushed you deeper into the sofa and closer to me and I know you hate this and I know I hate this too.

But love doesn't give any choices, and you're stuck with whoever stupid cupid may choose for you and it doesn't matter if you don't like it cause that's the way it's gonna be.

You whisper my name as I rip your shirt over your head, I'm adoring you and everything about you I wished could tease. You rip my hat off my head and you slip out of your black skinnies, soon enough we're both naked once more and the promise is smashed for the hundreth time and I don't think I'll make the promise again.

Because Cupid is a bastard for making me love my best friend.

**Hope this is to your likings!**

**Maybe a review?**

**Loves.**


	4. Chapter 4

I had to get away, watching you sleep wasn't doing any of us favours. I run into the first trashy club I see, next thing I know I'm against a wall with a man kissing me fully.

I have no erection.

He's just another human.

I can't feel that rush of excitement blood anymore.

I feel like I'm standing in an empty room.

I feel... numb.

You're ruining me, you're killing me.

You're killing Vince Noir.

I stumble away from the man, he grabs onto my white shirt but I shrug him off, collapsing at a stool and letting my head sink in my hands.

He's not you.

The bright lights give me a headache, the thrill that used to be at these clubs has gone. The only point now is to drink.

Drink and fuck.

Drink and fuck and hope I'll forget.

Born. Mate. Kill. Repeat. Lifes great cycle is brought out in these clubs.

"Can I help you?"

Wow.

She looks twenty two, short white blonde hair spiked up. Black eye make-up, black lipstick. She's wearing black skinnies and a long sleeved white blouse. Is she supposed to look like a guy?

Is that why she's so stunning?

I give her a smile, I can't tell if I look cute or perverted. My hairs lank and messy, black skinnies and white shirt. Red chealsea boots.

"May I please 'ave a flirtini love" I say, crossing my arms on the bench. She smiles, walking off.

Wow, she's beautiful.

I can't believe she's not you. Am I sure it's not you?

"Here you go"

She places a drink in front of me, smiling.

She's not you, she can't be you.

Your two sides of the same coin, yet you're so different.

She's got a cute accent but I'm too drunk to remember which, she's so pretty.

Not as pretty as you, but very close.

She sighs, wiping her forehead with her white cuff.

"God, t'is busy tonight. I'd kill for a break"

I giggle, patting at the seat next to me.

"Well you don't 'ave to kill, just sit 'ere with me" She smiles and thinks, twirling a clump of hair in her fringe. She suddenly leaps over the bar bench, several drinks sent smashing to the floor, cries of dissaprovel are made but she ignores them.

Wow.

"I'm now over here, so tell me drunk sir. What's your name?"

"Vince, Vince Noir" I hold my hand out, she takes it and shakes.

"My name is Heaven"

I'm blown off my feet, I can't believe this is isn't you and I'm so happy it isn't you. Heaven, it sends my mind crazy with questions.

How old are you?

Where did you live as a child?

What music do you like?

Do you like dogs?

"That's a very pretty name 'eaven" I say, cursing quietly as I realized I dropped the H in heaven. She giggles and blushes, grabbing my flirtini from between my fingers and swallowing the last of it.

"Well Vince isn't that bad either" She flutters her eyelashes. Is she flirting with me? Should I be happy or scared?

One drink turns to two, two turns to four and soon glasses surround us and we're laughing and talking like we've known each other for ages.

Like you and me.

"H-h-heaven?" I ask, room spinning. She turns to me, smiling stupidly, lipstick smudged. "C-c-can I kiss you?" She looks at me, I can't read her face.

She reminds me of you.

That's what makes me bend forward and press my lips to hers, is that my cock that is twitching? She starts kissing back, he moans as I slip my toungue through her lips. My hands slip under her shirt and her hands are going through my hair. That animal rush has come out of hiding and is gushing through my veins. I knew it could only mean one thing.

Vince Noir is back.

She pulled away, we were both out of breath.

"Wanna come back to mine?" She purred, not waiting for an answer and pushing through the crowd with her hand in mine.

Butterflies of joy flutter around me and Heaven, Heaven must be the one. I never thought there was more than the one that was made for you, but I guess I'm wrong.

For the first time in a long time, I can say it's going to be ok.

I feel something for Heaven, like I feel for you. I can see myself with her like I can with you, the difference is I like seeing where we could go.

And I know you'll be happy when I tell, we'll have tears of joy in our eyes when I say I've found someone apart from you. All we'll need to do is find you someone for you, it's so easy! I know it can't be that easy, that there must be catches but there isn't!

The hole God dug for me now has a ladder so high it goes to Heaven.


End file.
